Not a Morning Person
by Just Another Fanfiction Nerd
Summary: It's Megan's first morning at Mt.Justice, and things start out great. That is, until she wakes up Superboy.


**Before I begin please note: This is my first story so any review will help. Secondly, please forgive the layout, as mentioned before this is new to me. Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: You really think I own this stuff?**

_Not a Morning Person_:

Megan awoke to the artificial sunlight filtering through the makeshift window beside her bed. Today was her first official day as part of the newly-made super hero team; the Young Justice, and she was determined to get off on a good start. Morphing her pajamas into a simple pink skirt with a matching sweater, Megan hovered out of her room, eager to begin the day.

Flying through the Mountain's many tunnels, Megan hummed quietly to herself, wondering what to do now that she was up. The Mountain was the first Justice League base of operations, and had been generously given to the Young Justice. The Young Justice, her new team, consisted of: Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad, herself, and Superboy. Most however had left yesterday in order to go to their respective homes; with promises to return after a good night's rest. That left only her and Superboy, a clone who Superman had rudely shoved aside. Her own Uncle, a Martian like herself, had said it would be a good opportunity to learn about earth and its culture if she simply lived in the mountain along with the clone.

Flying into the living room, Megan put a thoughtful finger to her chin, wondering what to do now. The clock above the TV read 3:30am, and she was sure that only occupant besides herself would be up any minute now. After all, he had been asleep for an awfully long time. Flicking on the TV using her telekinesis, Megan began to browse through the channels, killing time while she waited. She stopped quite suddenly, and a cartoon came up with a girl with extremely long, _long,_ blonde hair, who was singing. Tilting her head to the side Megan studied the girl, trying to remember where she had seen this girl before.

Suddenly it hit her, and she smacked her forehand with her hand, announcing aloud her answer.

"Hello Megan! It must be that girl from the story uncle John read to you! Though I didn't quite imagine Repuzel to look like this…" She trailed off, entranced by the carton. Content now that she had solved the puzzle, Megan cuddled into the couch, eyes glued to the screen as if committed to memorizing every line.

_ (Break) _

The sizzling of eggs was drowned out by Megan as she sang loudly:

_7 AM, the usual morning lineup:  
>Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean<br>Polish and wax, do laundry, and mop and shine up  
>Sweep again, and by then it's like 7:15<em>

Giggling to herself, Megan used her telekinesis on the broom nearby, using it to sweep in time to her singing. Leaving the eggs, she turned to another pan, which had half burned pancakes cooking inside. Using a spatula to remove the pancake, Megan placed it top of the rapidly growing pancake stack on the island counter, before launching into the next verse.

_And so I'll read a book  
>Or maybe two or three<br>I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery  
>I'll play guitar and knit<br>And cook and basically  
>Just wonder when will my life begin?<em>

Grinning from ear to ear Megan twirled around midair, headless of the now burning eggs, and completely burnt pancakes. Blissfully ignoring the stovetop crisis, Megan hovered the pates of pancakes over to the center of the island, before going to the cupboard to get out the condiments, such as: Ketchup, peanut butter, hot sauce, and her favorite: honey. As she grabbed the items she sang the next verse, giggling as she did so.

_Then after lunch it's puzzles and darts and baking  
>Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess<br>Pottery and ventriloquy, candle making  
>Then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb-<em>

Megan was cut off however, by a very gruff, very angry voice.

"Shut up."

Startled by the sudden interruption, Megan dropped the jar of jam she had been taking from the fridge, flinching as it exploded open across the recently cleaned floor. Turning slowly she was met with the stony face of Superboy, whose hair was sticking up at odd angles, giving him a wild look. Megan opened her mouth too timidly to say something, but it felt as if a hard rock had wedged itself in her throat.

Blinking back tears the Martian looked stupidly at Superboy, as if waiting for him to say something. Superboy, on the other hand, simply frowned in confusion to his teammate's reaction. He had only meant to get the girl to stop singing so noisily, his super hearing had intensified her voice far too loud for comfort, but instead it seemed her had made her want to cry. Way to go. Unsure of what to say now, Superboy sniffed the air, crinkling his nose up suspiciously. Hoping to get some reaction from the girl, he stated the obvious, turning towards the stove top.

"Something's burning."

Megan reacted as if she had just been dunked in a bucket of water. Her eyes lit up again as she squealed,

"My eggs!" before flying over to the stove, hovering the steaming lumps of charcoal over to the sink.

Turning around Megan smiled shyly at him, gesturing to the half-burned stack on the counter.

"I made some pancakes for you if you want any…"

Looking at the unappetizing pile of ash next to him, Superboy was filled with the sudden urge to run. However, looking up at the hopeful look Megan was shooting him, he reluctantly changed his mind, because inside he felt an odd feeling arise when she had said they were made for _him._ Unsure of how to express these things to Megan, who was still watching him out of the corner of her eye as she tended to the burnt eggs; Superboy simply reached down and picked up one of the pancakes gingerly. Biting into it, he decided he should've run when he had the chance. Although, looking at the Martians delighted expression, Superboy felt his insides flutter briefly. He pondered briefly about telling Megan about these strange feelings he kept having, but decided against it.

He'd tell her later. Maybe.

**And thats the end! **

**Let me know if you liked it, hated it, or whatever!**

**Though if you hate it you might be forced to eat your own puppy...**

**I enjoyed writing it, but I am sorry if the characters are not in character. I got the idea when I was singing along to Tangled as I cooked for my brother and myself (Only to have him come down and snap at me)**

**So while I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! **

**Ta Ta For Now!**


End file.
